


A Day in the Life

by Katness2019



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Beverly is a Fashion Icon, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Could be Multiple Chapters But IDK??, Domestic Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Tolerates it, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Reddie also has a dog, Reddie has a cat and she owns my heart, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Short One Shot, That Means No Hecking Clowns, maybe?? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katness2019/pseuds/Katness2019
Summary: Um??? Eddie and Richie spend their morning together with their cat and doggo.(Here's some of it??)Why didn’t you wake me up?” Richie inquired. He looked somewhat sad about Eddie not waking him up. Usually, Eddie would wake Richie up every morning, but he didn’t today. It was always different too. Sometimes Eddie would kiss the back of Richie’s neck until Richie would wake up with a soft smile. Other times Eddie would throw a couple of pillows at Richie to wake him up, which always ended with Richie throwing the pillows right back at Eddie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	A Day in the Life

Richie groaned softly as his brown eyes flickered open. He felt like he slept a hundred years but he could go for a few more decades of slumber. He glanced at the black alarm clock on his nightstand practically screaming with it large, red font: 8:42. Which was, surprisingly late for Richie Tozier. He usually woke early out of habit. There were just so many things to do in a day and so little time.

The other side of the mattress was cold, meaning Eddie must be awake already. Richie stretched his arms with a yawn. He was fully prepared for a couple dozen cups of coffee.

He didn’t even go to sleep that late, it was elevenish...maybe. 

Richie, being the delightful husband he is, decided to make the bed which felt like the first time he had done it in years. Never in his adult life had he actually made his bed; he’d just toss around the blankets until it cocooned around him. And then he moved in with the man of his dreams, who made the bed for Richie. But today was Richie’s turn to repay the years of bedmaking done from Eddie.

Richie waltzed out of his room to search for Eddie. The smaller boy was probably in his office or the living room so Richie checked the latter of the two first.

The living room was completely empty except for Stantwo, who was their pet mini labradoodle. Richie had bought the dog back in college, but Stantwo liked Eddie better. Which Richie found strange because Eddie is more of a cat person, but if he could he’d have no pets. Luckily the fool loved Richie enough to keep Stantwo and also take in a small cat named Chesire (Richie wanted to name her Stanita, but Eddie said (word for word) “If you name my daughter Stanita I  _ will  _ file for divorce.” So Richie settled on Chesire.

Richie before leaving couldn’t resist scratching behind Stantwo’s ears. The dog looked up at Richie and then went right back to sleep after knowing it wasn’t a stranger scratching him behind his ears.

“Wow, Stantwo thanks for the love,” He rolled his eyes giving Stantwo a small pat on the head before embarking on a journey to Eddie’s office.

Richie didn’t really go down to Eddie’s office too much. He understood it was Eddie’s personal space so he didn’t really go there. And also because the office has a window in it where you can see the neighbor’s ugly duck/deer/tiger statue which slightly scared Richie. But it was totally more respecting Eddie’s space than the hideous statue. Totally.

Richie knocked exactly twice on the oak door, but he didn’t waste his time on a response, instead, he opened the door right away.

And Eddie wasn’t there. 

Richie frowned, “Eds?”

He heard no response from the man in mention. Richie decided to check the kitchen, where Eddie was still nowhere to be seen.    
Richie was just about to give up and simply message Eddie, “Bruh where u be @???” but he was going to step outside before he did. 

As soon as he opened the door he smelled freshly mowed grass and pinecones. The sky was pure blue, with no cloud daring to disturb the rich color of the sky. And then there was Richie’s favorite part: Eddie.

Eddie was sitting at the small mini outdoor table they own with Chesire sitting across from the man who was reading a book.

“Hey, Eds,” Richie smiled.

Eddie glanced up with a confused look, but as soon as he saw the curly-haired man, his face lit up.

Richie couldn’t resist but walking over to Eddie and kissing his forehead softly and grabbing his hand.

Eddie’s brown eyes shimmered with happiness, “You finally woke up!”

“..sorry your mom kept me up all night.” Richie blurted out.

Eddie blinked. His mouth opened and closed a few times like a fish but he finally settled on pulling away from Richie’s hand and scowling.

“Bev called,” Eddie sighed, setting the book down. He had known Richie long enough to know that even if you scold him he’d continue. 

“Why?”

“She has a surprise for us,” Eddie shrugged, getting out from the chair.

He stretched and Richie help but notice his shirt ride up. Despite his red, hot face Richie attempted to play it cool.

He turned to Chesire who was eyeing a bird’s nest in the tree with a fiery passion. Richie petted the cat who began to purr but was still stalking the birds. 

“She got stuck in the tree earlier!” Eddie told Rich in an exasperated voice.

Richie gasped slightly, “But she’s not hurt right?”

Both Richie and Eddie would be lying if they said they didn’t love their pets as their own children. The other losers would always poke fun because Rich and Eds were that kind of people to throw a party for their pets. 

“Ah, no, I’d have a heart attack if she was,” Eddie confessed.

He stood right next to Richie and placed a hand on his waist as they looked at Chesire, who had no desire to go back inside.

The two men both knew there was no use dragging the cat inside since she looked  _ purr _ fectly content in the chair. So the headed inside and made sure to unlock the pet door so she could head back inside when she wanted.

Eddie glanced down at his watch and frowned, “Huh, it’s already 9:00.”

“Hmm?” Richie questioned, “Oh, when’d you wake up?”

“Seven like always.”

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Richie inquired. He looked somewhat sad about Eddie not waking him up. Usually, Eddie would wake Richie up every morning, but he didn’t today. It was always different too. Sometimes Eddie would kiss the back of Richie’s neck until Richie would wake up with a soft smile. Other times Eddie would throw a couple of pillows at Richie to wake him up, which always ended with Richie throwing the pillows right back at Eddie. 

Eddie didn’t wake Richie up this morning. He just looked so peaceful. The sunlight streaming through the blinds to warm Richie, his dark, curly hair that just looked so messy and soft, and the peaceful face painted onto Richie’s sleeping features. How could Eddie wake that up?

“You looked so comfortable, I didn’t want to ruin it,” Eddie told Richie as he headed towards the kitchen.

Richie frowned but decided not to comment on it. Richie would have been more comfortable with Eddie. There was a reason Richie gets out of bed in the mornings and it was always Eddie. Even in the mornings where the two had fought the night before, Richie would thank whatever god was real that Eddie was still part of his life.

“How many cups of coffee do you think you’re gonna have, Rich?” 

Richie shrugged, “three or four?”

Eddie frowned, “You can have two.”

Eddie hated Richie drinking coffee because in his childhood Sonia lectured him constantly on all the cons of coffee. Like if you drink too much coffee you can die or can cause sicknesses

Eddie had told Richie this information once before and Richie’s response was: “If I die, I die.” Eddie had remembered that. It was his and Richie’s first fight since they had moved in with each other. 

“I’ll make breakfast,” Richie sang out, snapping Eddie out of his thoughts, “on one condition.”

Now, you could meet Richie Tozier and you would think he’s an awful cook. Just based on his loud-mouthed personality and flamboyance, he seemed like he could burn water, but the man was an amazing cook. Even though Eddie hated to admit it, Richie may be better than him at cooking. Though no one could top Stan’s cooking. God, it could make Gordon Ramsey wet himself. Eddie would kill someone for Stan’s cooking. But he could settle for Richie’s.

“..What’s your condition?” Eddie questioned with uncertainty in his eyes.

“I get to wear the apron,” Richie grinned, now bouncing on his toes with excitement.

“The apron?” Eddie laughed, “Richie we have a lot of aprons.”

“No, no, no,  _ thee _ apron, Eds,” Richie clarified, his grin spreading on his face.

“Hell no.”

“Enjoy eating burnt bread then,” Richie shrugged.

Eddie blinked, “You’re gonna burn my toast?”

“Oh no, I’ll burn the bread by putting it in the microwave too long,” Richie smirked. His hands were held behind his back, and his brown eyes were large. He looked so innocent, but Richie’s eyes held destruction in them.

“...get the fucking apron you bitch,” Eddie grumbled.

“I may be a bitch, but I’m your bitch!”

And with that Richie skipped out of the kitchen. Most people store their aprons in the kitchen or sometimes in the pantry, that is if they own aprons. But this apron had been tucked away because Eddie hated it with all his heart and Richie loved it too much for his own good. The apron was the route of all evil.

But Richie came back, skipping into the kitchen while wearing Eddie’s least favorite thing in the world. 

The apron.

Why? Why did Eddie hate it? Because of the image that Bev painted on it.

Kermit the frog, dancing on a strip pole.

“I hate it, Richard.”

“That’s too bad Edward.”

Eddie rolled his eyes. There before him stood a fully grown man wearing an apron with a half-naked stripper Kermit. And he was married to that man. He was married to a man who is wearing a stripper Kermit apron.

“Hey while I’m starting on food, can you take Stantwo out?” Richie asked politely as if he wasn't wearing the apron.

Eddie nodded and quickly darted out of the kitchen so he wouldn’t have to see Richie wearing the disgusting apron.

So Richie finally pulled out a few items to make waffles, mostly because waffles were quick and easy.

Soon enough Richie had two waffles sitting in front of him. One of them had blueberries, whipped cream, and syrup of course, and the other just had butter and syrup.

However Eddie wasn’t back from taking Stantwo out just yet, so Richie took it upon himself to venture out to find him.

He walked out and saw Chesire sitting on the pavement devouring a robin which must have come from the nest in the tree. Gross. 

But Eddie was also there.

He had a grand old smile on his face and he was playing fetch with Stantwo who looked so excited. Richie was basically studying Eddie as he tossed a large stick for Stantwo. 

“Food’s done, babe,” Richie interrupted as the corners of his mouth tilted upwards.

Eddie looked back to the door in shock, he must not have realized that it was Richie calling out to him. And he was not happy with him.

At first, when he saw his husband’s handsome, stubbled face, he felt his heart soar with joy, but unfortunately, Richie was still wearing the god awful apron.

Richie laughed as soon as he saw the sour look on Eddie’s face, “Fine, fine, I’ll take it off now!”

Richie’s arms stretched behind him and his hands carefully untied the knot. Then peace was restored. Richie was no longer wearing the apron. 

“Finally, there’s my handsome husband!” Eddie sighed walking towards the front door.

He snapped his fingers by his side as he walked towards Richie so he that Stantwo would follow the two men inside.

Before Eddie walked in he stopped next to Richie.

Eddie’s finger’s pulled Richie near him. Close enough so Richie could see every detail of Eddie’s face. His round, dark brown eyes that were narrowed and his soft lips that Richie knew so well were smirking. Richie felt Eddie lean in even closer, but towards his neck. Richie felt Eddie’s breath on his neck right before a soft kiss was planted on it.

As soon as Eddie pulled away he whispered lowly, “I hate that fucking apron, Richard.”

Richie smiled and whispered right back, “Duly noted.”

Eddie pulled away so that he and Richie were a semi-normal distance away.

“Foods gonna get cold,” Eddie said and with that left Richie standing outside.

Richie blinked. He wasn’t very sure how to react to what just happened, but he sure would like that to happen again.

Richie looked down to see Chesire rubbing on his left leg.

“...did you see that Ches?”

The cat’s blue eyes blinked at him before she strutted into the house, Stantwo following suit.

Richie decided to follow his entire family inside the house.

As soon as he was inside, he headed straight into the kitchen where he knew Eddie was.

And he was. He was sitting at the table with a waffle in front of him. He had gotten out silverware too, which Richie had forgotten about.

Richie took a seat across from Eddie, gladly.

“So,” Richie began, picking up his fork, “What’s the surprise?”

“...hm?”

“Beverly’s surprise,” Richie clarified.

Eddie swallowed the bite he had been chewing previously, “I don’t know, maybe it’s another fashion thing?”

Richie shook his head ‘no’, “Can’t be, she had just finished her line for the season.”

It was true, Beverely invited all of The Losers to her and Ben’s house just a few weeks ago to check out the line. She even made a few of them try on some of the outfits and promised Richie that he could have one of the suits that he really liked. Perhaps she added an outfit to it, but Eddie doubted it.

Richie pointed his fork at Eddie, “Y’know, maybe it’s a bad surprise?”

“I don’t think Beverley would throw a party for some bad news,” Eddie pointed out.

Richie shrugged and continued to eat the rest of his waffle which tasted like heaven. Hopefully, Eddie’s was the same.

As Richie chewed his last bite as he tried to push away the slight panic about his friend. Hopefully, Beverely was okay. But still, Richie didn’t like the feeling he had in his stomach.

“If you say so Eds,” Richie said, he grabbed both his and Eddie’s plates. He didn’t want to do it right now so he left them in the sink for later. 

“I’m gonna get some work done before we head to Beverley’s,” Eddie said as a got up from his spot.

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Richie: *wears the apron*  
> Eddie: >:(
> 
> Do you want to see a part two??? I have it written but I kinda just thought I'd leave it like this, but if you guys actually want more I can totally post it!


End file.
